Star Ocean: Soulless Melodies
by TraceAce
Summary: Two years after Expel was brought back, Ashton comes to Linga as part of his journey..when he meets Precis again, the threads of fate begins to turn again and a freak accident just might spiral the duo into yet another adventure of a lifetime..


**Star Ocean: Soulless Melodies**

By: TraceAce

**A/N:** The beginning of an original Ashton/Precis fiction…you're welcome to review if you'd like. Actually, it'd be very much appreciated. ^^ If you can't already figure it out, Gyoro's words are in bold italic, and Ururun is just italics.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Ocean: The Second Story, nor do I pretend to. Enix and Tri-Ace and Playstation own it, and all the characters. This fiction is completely original and is copyrighted to me – please don't steal it, thanks a bunch. XD

                Expel had been peaceful for a good two years. Everything grew, everything prospered…people were happy. No more did people worry about walking around alone. No more was traveling terrifying. No more did people have to live in fear. It was…peaceful. A peace that seemed so wonderful to everyone who had lived in both the hell of before and the heaven of now. And people were happy.

                Ashton Anchors, the tall, semi-unlucky man of the past had grown much over the two years of life without the adventures he had with the Sorcery Globe. He was 22 now – much more built, much more confident – and still with the dual heads of Gyoro and Ururun, who placidly hovered above his head, seeming quite contented. In truth, Ashton had found a way to rid himself of those demons – in a nicer manner – and choice the latter of allowing them to share his body. They were apart of him as much as his legs and his arms were; after all they had been through together…

                He glanced up at the clear, bright summer morning – the breeze wafting through his slightly longer brown hair, causing it to flow along with it. He held his two swords – sharp and gleaming in the glare of the sun, and grinned. In an instant, his body almost flowed into a battle position, and in seconds he ran forward and sliced. He stopped, listening to the satisfactory sound of a small tree falling behind him. It landed in the cushioning grass area that surrounded him. He turned, admiring the clean cut straight through the trunk.

                _That was uncalled for._

_                **Your cut is still a little angled. And you call yourself a swordsman.**_

****

****He winced as the two voices invaded his head, making a face as he heard the words. He glanced up angrily at the two dragons, both of which smiled at him in their own little dragon-like way. He did an angry huff, his clean-shaved features turning dark.

                "Aww, you guys are so mean!" he whined.

                The warrior fell to his knees, muttering various words of annoyances as the two dragons continued their cheerful looks.

**_                We're just teasing you, Ashton._**

_                You're much too sensitive._

                "Well what do you expect when all you do is rag on me! I'm trying my best." He sighed, falling back on his butt, the areas not covered in his long outfit being tickled by the grasses. "I give up."

**_                I still don't understand why you still train…shouldn't we be able to relax, now?_**

_                Of course not, Gyoro…peace doesn't mean he should get lazy._

                He brushed the two fighting dragons off, pulling his pack closer to him and opening it. He produced a map – ancient looking as it was – and opened it.  On it was scribbles that obviously he made over the parts of the map. Ever since he left to travel instead of staying with Celine, he had managed to visit five towns and the people he knew in them. That was a three month period. He had just visited Lacour, and was of course, as he had been following the towns in order, moving toward Linga. A couple hours away from it, in fact.  He had been stalling though…he knew who'd he see there…

                Not that he didn't want to see Precis – god, did he…after two years she was always coming to his mind. He loved her when they were traveling together…still did…and she never really reciprocated the feeling. At least he didn't think so. He hadn't spoken to her since the group broke apart, and he wondered if she was even recognizable. At the beginning of their plight, she was 16 and young and naïve…she was 18 now, and most likely matured quite a lot. Maybe she had even forgotten about him.

                The dragons wouldn't even touch the subject. They knew their possessee was very upset over the whole thing still, and upset at himself for not admitting anything when he had a chance. She might have been married already. She might be in love. He probably lost his chance. With a sigh, he indeed saw he was going the right way and decided to stop dawdling. Standing, he packed the map away, picked up his pack, and started moving again.

                He was closer then he expected. In under two hours he reached the gates of the learning city. Besides Precis, he heard Chisato and Noel had settled down in the town together as well. He wondered if he'd bump into all three. Entering the gates, people didn't give him a second look. He really didn't know where to look first for them, and was sort of hoping Precis would come barreling through the crowds like she did when they first crossed paths. She didn't though, and he moved to a nearby shop to get information. It turned out to be some kind of bar, with the exception of usual drunken patronages being replaced by smartly dressed people, scholars most likely. He wasn't surprised. Some gave him odd glances as he sat down. The bartender walked over, eyeing him warily.

                "What can I get you?" he inquired, raising a brow.

                "…I'd like some information, if you're willing to give it." He explained, eyeing the man.

                "Depends on what you want to know."

                "I'm looking for someone. Does the name Precis name a bell?"

                The man paused, seeming to think. "Oh, you must mean the young lady who owns the machine shop a couple blocks down. Just go straight down the road."

                "Straight down the road? Thanks." He stood up, putting a bit of money on the bar. "For the help."

                "Thank you, sir." He cheerfully took it, and Ashton turned, coolly walking out. He paused a minute before walking forward, semi-slowly, as if trying to prolong the walk.

                The road was still a dirt road. He noted that as he entered. But it was more crowded, had more houses. He could see the old university in the distance, a comfortingly familiar sight. He found the store that he was looking for, nestled in between a book store and what appeared to be a normal house. It was quite plain besides the sign in the front that elaborately stated the shop's name in a very little space. 'Precis' Metal Heaven'; he wasn't surprised she went into making machines as a business. Entering softly, his senses were attacked by the sight of many many metal items, all clean and polished and inviting passer-bys to buy them. The store's door shut behind him and the bell that was connected to the door jangled, indicating his entrance into the store.

                The girl who came out from a door behind the counter made him stop dead and do a double take. At first the first thing that popped into his head that it had to be someone else, but in fact it was not – it was Precis and, as predicted, she looked quite different from her younger years. Her long hair had been cut and shortened to just on her shoulders in a layered fashion, and her usual tomboyish clothes were replaced by a summer dress with a pretty floral design imprinted upon it. Her face had lost the last of her remaining child chubbiness and had slimmed and made her look about 3 years older then he knew her to be. She grew a little bit too, just a little taller.

                And she was surprised enough to see him that she dropped the box she was carrying, the metal parts clattering onto the ground with loud clunks. They stood there and stared at each other before Precis took the first step forward.

                "Ashton? That you?" she peered at him and he coughed, looking uncomfortable.

                "…Hey, Precis." He blurted out, turning red.**__**

****

**_                You got your chance, Ashton. Go for it._**

****

****"It is you!" she realized, walking over. She reached up and patted Gyoro's head, and he leaned down to accept it. "I should have known, I don't see a guy walking with dragons every day!"

                Her voice matured too, he noted – sounded less squeaky. "H-how are you?"

                "Great….wow…I can't believe you're here. It's had to have been…2 years, right? What are you doin' here, Ashton?"

                "Traveling. I've been visiting the towns, seeing how everything is. I looked for you when I came here, thought it'd be nice to talk."

                He caught her eye then looked away. He remembered just one kiss that had between them – purely accidental, or at least he thought so. They were alone looking at the stars and it just happened…and, not to be rude, he brushed it off like she did. He felt something in it, regardless. She probably didn't even remember it. "You must come eat with me. I'm going on a lunch break. We'll catch up there."

                "If you – gah!" he literally was dragged out, and he allowed himself to be so since he didn't mind at all being given attention. He was brought to a little restaurant-like place that smelled of flowers. It was lit up inside by the sun, and all the tables were wooden and on each one a small bunch of flowers were bundled in vases – which explained the overpowering scent. Ashton glanced around and noted an elderly lady walking out, greeting them with a smile. She did glance at Ashton – and his dragon companions – with an odd gaze.

                "Precis? I see you brought…a friend…friends?" she seemed perturbed at the semi-scary looking dragons looking right at her.

                "Miss Cleyo, this is Ashton…remember I told you about him?" she offered. Ashton seemed quite surprised at the mention of being told about. The woman's face instantly softened, most likely remembering.

                "Ah yes, you're Ashton? It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She walked over, shaking his hand with a smile.

                "Pleasure to meet you…who is this, Precis?" She glanced behind his shoulder toward her.

                "Miss Cleyo…she's a friend of mine. She started using my machines first." She explained cheerfully. "I've told her all our stories of our adventures."

                "Precis is a good girl." She explained as she moved toward the back, where he guessed the kitchen was. "Always helping me out with the shop."

                "You're too kind." Precis brushed off. "It's a pleasure, especially because you make such good food!" She sat down at one table and motioned for him to follow. He sat across from her, clasping his gloved hands together loosely.

                "What are we eating?" he asked.

                "Her specialty. Toro Tuna." She explained placidly. "So…I guess I'll start the small talk off. What's been going on, Ashton? Having an uneventful life?"

                "To the point of boring, yes." He answered honestly. Miss Cleyo put two cups of tea on the table. He pulled one closer to him and stirred it lightly with the accompanying spoon.

                "Tell me about it." Precis sighed. "I mean, don't get me wrong…peace is great and all, but it's too quiet around here. Chisato and Noel are always off in their own world – Chisato isn't even around half the time, she's usually off covering big stories like 'King of Lacour stubs his toe' or something like that." - This gained the satisfactory chuckle from Ashton – "And Noel…well…always in the University. God knows what he teaches now; he's another Bowman when it comes to intelligence. The only person that's come around besides you is Leon, and all he did was bash my stuff." Her eyes narrowed at the memory. "Stupid brat….so yeah…your appearance is appreciated…unless you've come to attack my work too, of course."

                "Considering I can't make a single machine by myself, I wouldn't be able to make fun of you about it." He shrugged.

                After lunch, the two left the little eatery and headed back toward the shop. The area, Ashton noticed further, really was different. Much more crowded, but still with all the scholars. At least it all didn't change.

                "…Ashton, can you do me a favor?"

                "Sure, what would you like me to do?" he asked.

                "I've been needing this one metal that's in the Sanctuary of Linga, but it's too heavy for just me to carry. I was wondering if…"

                "I'd accompany you and help you get it back here?"

                "Exactly." She nodded. "So…would you?"

                "I already agreed." He laughed. "Not like I have anything else to do anyway."

                Precis beamed and gave him a hug. "ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU! We'll leave tomorrow…I can finally make my ultimate machine!"

                Ashton was left in the street, blushing furiously as she cheerfully walked into her shop. Gyoro and Ururun shook their heads at the patheticness of their human friend.

_                He'll never change._

**_                At least he's over his barrel obsession._******

                Ashton ignored them and followed her inside, feeling his luck finally going toward the good again.


End file.
